Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom
The second instalment of the Aftermath includes a fundraiser in order to resolve for the rocket's fuel shortage. The four eliminated contestants are interviewed, while trying to convince the viewers to donate five hundred thousand dollars. After the studio experiences some severe destruction, thanks to an inconsiderate host, the goal is increased to one million dollars. Will they reach the enormous goal in a mere thirty minutes or will the show be gone for good? Of course they will, duh! Plot With the VVE Bunny Rocket still out of fuel as of the last episode, the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour aftermath show is turned into a telethon to raise money so that the rocket can be refuelled and the cast can make it to their next destination, England. Boonie MacFarlane reprises her role as co-host, along with Wade Martin, while Stephanie McMahon has been demoted to roving reporter and covers the donation tally. $500,000 is needed to refuel the rocket, as explained in Boonie and Martin's duet, Five Hundred Thousand Dollar Moves. Despite their moving duet, no money is raised at first. A few incentives are then offered, including a box of Jax's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails for donating $25, a T-shirt with White Rabbit's face on it for donating $50 and one of Kia's unused lip gloss tubes for donating $100. Despite this, only $203 is raised, $200 of which was from Limethon Perry's cousin if Perry promised to clean out his garage. This inspires the hosts to start offering rewards if certain monetary goals are reached. Their first attempt is showing another "Total Drama Fugitives" segment when they reach $10,000. As shown in the segment's footage, Pinkie Pie is once again spotted in the cargo hold of the rocket, while there are two possible sightings of Omar Romero. Only an extra $100 is raised during this segment, so they then bring out Bo Jackson and show various clips of him accidentally hurting almost all of the animals he met in the episodes of Total Drama: TBBMT. Afterwards, all the various animals Jackson had hurt are brought out on stage in cages, only that they're robotic this time, and Martin announces that Bo will pet an animal if a certain goal is reached. McMahon, in an effort to raise even more money, releases all the animals from their cages. Jackson safely gets away, but the animals go on a vicious rampage and attack the entire studio and everyone in it. After the commercial break, the studio is in ruins because of the robotic animal attack and MacFarlane is bandaging an injured Wade. Over $300,000 is raised from the chaos, but unfortunately, due to the studio being wrecked because of Steph's stunt, the new goal is $1,000,000 to cover damage expenses as well as the fuel money. Shaundi is brought out to inspire more donations and she is asked to sing about her cruel betrayal by Tone Montana. She tells MacFarlane, Martin and McMahon that she is sick of singing due to her time on the show, and asks to dance, but Boonie, Martin, and McMahon all insist that she should stick to just singing (due to Shaundi being a terrible dancer). Shaundi then sings Blow Them Away by Dope, and does dance a little, with Perry and Boonie as back-up dancers. A phone call offers money if Shaundi stops dancing, but MacFarlane insists that Shaundi should keep dancing until another $100,000 is raised, in which this goal is reached quite quickly. While on the topic of Montana, Stephanie shows various clips of him on a beach without a shirt and his awesome mansion as an attempt to amp up the drama between Boonie and Wade. Despite MacFarlane putting a bag over her head, she still yearns to look, which inspires many calls. All of this is "ruined" according to McMahon, however, when Boonie thanks Martin for being so understanding and they kiss through the bag. However, this still raises a lot of money, bringing them to a total of $721,000 In a final attempt to receive donations, The Tourettes Guy is brought out, although he will only respond to his real name (Danny Walters) due to his butthurtness. Guy refers to himself in the third person but still speaks in a wild voice, referring to Martin and Boonie as a "punk and a bish". He also states that Wade's grammar is appalling, even worse than his. The peanut gallery mysteriously disappears after his entrance, though Martin says that he has it all under control. Guy is strapped to a large trivia wheel and will be asked questions based on the amount of money donated; the more money donated, the harder the questions. If Tourettes gets a question wrong, he will fall into a pool of sharks. Despite the questions becoming increasingly difficult, Tourettes answers them all easily. After the third spin, though, the wheel breaks off and spins offstage, where Tourettes suffers another blow to the head. Finally, this blow gets him rid of his tourettes disease and he acts like a normal person, including his throat gets fixed. Now he has to defuse a bomb blindfolded to save the peanut gallery, who are slowly being lowered into a large tank filled with starving sharks. Guy feels the bomb in an attempt to defuse it, but is only able to deduce that it is "boxy". He then hits the bomb with a hammer, causing it to explode, resulting in the crew and sharks being scattered all over the studio, with Guy completely blown apart along with a few interns. By the end of the night, the grand total raised was $1,000,000,01. The show is saved, and Total Drama will be back for another episode, despite losing many lives. Later that night, Stephanie is seen talking to her agent about her contract, demanding that she doesn't want to be part of the show due to the danger and fear of being killed, which is accepted by the agent of McMahon is off of the show for good. Trivia *This episode features the greatest amount of guests of any Aftermath episode so far, with four. The previous amount of guests was three. *According to the Tourettes Guy, losing his disease makes him see stuff clearer. *This is the only Aftermath episode in which Beatrice Trudeau appears, but she has no lines. *Limethon Perry is the only member of the peanut gallery to speak. *A lot of animals whom Bo Jackson hurt did not show up. It can be speculated their robotic models were not made at the time. *The list of people who died in this episode were: **Shaundi, Kia, Tourettes Guy, Justin Vandervelde, Trent Northwick, Karen Johnson and Fatty Johnson. *The outfit Omar Romero is wearing in his first sighting in Boolos is almost exactly the same as Duke Tallen's. *Despite the episode being named Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom, it had nothing to do with Telecom at all. Weird. *The previous episode was "Jamaican Me Sweet" while the next one is "I c London...". Category:Ideas Category:Watercooler Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Shows